


Before I Sleep

by Grassy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Community: no_true_pair, M/M, Spoilers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero… The last piece of my life… Eat it all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> …this was supposed to be way sexier than it became. I wanted to use the prompt in the sense of Ichiru taking Zero, while Zero fed from Ichiru. Instead, it became this. orz.
> 
> Prompt: Kiryuu Ichiru and Kiryuu Zero: double penetration

>   
>  The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
>  But I have promises to keep,  
>  And miles to go before I sleep,  
>  And miles to go before I sleep.  
> 

Ichiru had considered, in the split-second before pulling the trigger of the Bloody Rose. Shooting Zero would accomplish his goal to become one as they always should have been. Would save his beloved brother and give Zero the power to defeat Shizuka-sama’s enemy. But he stopped. And changed his mind.

Not because he couldn’t pull the trigger. He could. They shared the same face, after all, and in shooting Zero he was really killing himself. Zero would be a true vampire after this.

It was just that Ichiru was selfish. He didn’t want Zero’s last memories of him to be of such violence. There was a much better way to go about giving Zero all of himself.

Ichiru had no doubt that Zero would take it. Zero always gave in to Ichiru in the end; that was part of what made him who he was.

He kept his grip on the gun and entered the cell holding his twin. Zero, as defiant as ever, glared with an anger that didn’t manage to hide his sadness. Zero could never hide such feelings from Ichiru, had never learned how to, even if Ichiru had never told him such. Everyone needed to believe that they could keep parts of themselves hidden. But hiding was no longer an option.

Zero’s eyes were wide as Ichiru pressed him back against the stone wall. From their closeness - chest to chest, breath to breath - Zero was certainly unable to deny the scent of blood. Ichiru’s blood. Their blood.

“Ichiru, why-”

The hard press of his twin’s lips upon his own stopped Zero’s words. There was so much Ichiru needed to say. So much Zero needed to know. But faced with the Zero he had wanted for so long, the only one Ichiru had wanted other than Shizuka-sama, Ichiru was left without words. Zero, who never seemed to have the right words, responded with instinct; lips and tongue and teeth and desperation.

Ichiru knew, then, that he was still alive within Zero’s heart. And that Zero’s restraint - trembling hands scratching against stone, chest-to-chest and aggravating Ichiru’s wounds, violet eyes turned a violent red, biting his own lip to keep from feeding - would kill them both and nothing would be accomplished by that. So he took pleasure in the moment, feeling Zero against him and remembering the innocent days and nights spent cuddling under the covers of Ichiru’s sickbed. Remembered the first kiss, blindly loving and Zero giving Ichiru everything the innocent child Zero was had to give.

He knew now, that Zero would cry. That he wouldn’t want this. Zero had lost everything else. But he would come to realize that Ichiru was a part of him. No one would ever take Ichiru away from Zero again.

Ichiru smiled, sliding his tongue against Zero’s teeth and scraping the tender flesh against sharp fangs. As pinpricks of blood welled up, Zero moaned. Not even he would be able to hold back from such an offering, Ichiru knew.

So close to the only person left in his world, Ichiru silently said goodbye and hello. And had no regrets as he pulled the trigger.

Zero couldn’t stop himself from clenching his teeth at the pain. Nor could he stop the blood flowing from the twin wounds in Ichiru’s tongue made by Zero’s fangs.

_Soon… Zero and I… Will become as one._


End file.
